In drum brakes for bicycles incorporated in the hub of the wheel, the drag in the shoe from the rotation of the wheel can be used to supplement the brake applying force, and drum brakes based on this principle work effectively. There are in existence some so-called "self-applying" brakes in which the drag from the rotation of the wheel causes an increase in braking force by the intermediary of a wedge, but these brakes today have not proved to be very effective.
The present invention relates to brakes of the disc/rotor or rim brake type that use the free power brake effect of the wheels' own rotating force to cause "self-energized" braking, thereby multiplying the braking force. For purposes of explanation, in the illustrated example this mechanism is shown used with bicycle cantilever type brakes. It is to be understood that the present invention is not limited to this particular type of brake since it could be used for other types of brakes which use a rotor or wheel with associated brake pads.
An object of the present invention is to provide a selfbraking mechanism in which less actuating force is required in proportion to the braking force provided by self-energizing the apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to provide a self-energizing brake which requires a minimum number of parts.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a self-energizing braking system which retrofits existing braking systems.
A still further object of this invention is to improve modulation of the braking action for rider control and safety.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.